


[Podfic] Nemesis

by sisi_rambles



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bitterness, Crack, Jealousy, M/M, POV Outsider, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-19 21:26:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13132566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles
Summary: Three times that Grindelwald!Graves ranted about Dumbledore and made someone feel uncomfortable.





	[Podfic] Nemesis

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Nemesis](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9117601) by [kyrilu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyrilu/pseuds/kyrilu). 



Length: 00:08:45

Right click to Save As: [mp3](http://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Harry%20Potter/Nemesis.mp3) (8.1 MB)  | [m4b](http://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Harry%20Potter/Nemesis.m4b) (3.9 MB) 

Streaming: 


End file.
